<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart flutters (and other things) by DRMBIT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605563">Heart flutters (and other things)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRMBIT/pseuds/DRMBIT'>DRMBIT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5k words!!, Basketball, Crushes, Falling In Love, High School Musical - Freeform, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Romance, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, renmin endgame, there's not much musical tbh, this is rushed i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRMBIT/pseuds/DRMBIT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Renjun felt his heart flutter was when he met a boy that his hair stood out from the crowd with the bright bubblegum pink color. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>a hsm fic renmin version</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RENMIN FIC FEST: ROUND ONE</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart flutters (and other things)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you'll enjoy this as I enjoy writing this! Special thanks to @starlightrenjun on twt for beta reading this (and for bearing me) and esp. @okaeythen on twt for helping me edit this!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time that Renjun felt his heart flutter was when he met a boy. His hair stood out from the crowd with the bubblegum pink color. It was during the last week of summer where he had, at last, moved into his new home with his older brother from Shanghai to Seoul Renjun had decided to roam around the area and turns out, he lived near a karaoke bar on the bustling side of his street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curiosity got into Renjun, and so he didn't mind stepping into the unfamiliar place that seemed to never sleep. With its strobing lights flashing different colors and loud cheers after every song. It was inviting to him. Listening to others sing so confidently-– he couldn't say the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want anything?" His head shot up from his phone., They were seated comfortably on a couch at the back. "We can order food here by the stand over there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could I get a burger? I've been craving for it ever since we came here." Shutting his phone off, he sat up straight as he stretched his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll see, just stay here, alright? Maybe if you want you can…" His words trailed off when Renjun shook his head  Kun just ruffled his hair before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that's when he saw him. In the middle of the crowd, even under all of the colorful lights, he stood out, for one of many reasons Renjun couldn’t pinpoint. When he caught a glimpse of his face he couldn't help but stare at his features. But he just looked away afterwards. The thought of staring too long would be rude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped paying no attention to his surroundings and went back on his phone to text  Yangyang. Yangyang was in the middle of telling him about his upcoming debate competition against their rival school where his ex Dejun would be competing against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A voice echoed throughout the room. All of the lights turned to the  stage. He managed to tune it out whatever the host was saying and continued to chat with the Yangyanguntil a bright white light was pointed at him, far too bright for his liking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me." He snapped his head up for a second, right before he was dragged by a bunch of random people up on the stage in the middle. The next thing he knew,  the same pink haired boy that had caught his eye was beside him on stage. "What is this?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Random duet, we basically pick anyone in the room and they have to sing a duet song together." The host wrapped his arms around the pair. "You guys can thank me later." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun was about to retort, but he was already off the stage. All of his hopes of getting out of this were  already thrown out of the window when the song started playing. "Thank me later my ass," he mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What a shame. I was going to thank him for pairing me with a cute boy," the boy replied, glancing over at  him with an unreadable look on his face. He flashed a smile that caught Renjun by surprise. Renjun felt his cheeks warm slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then a familiar  tune started to play. Everything fell right into place as it should be. Hearts were beating together as one. Maybe after, just maybe, they’d like each other's company more than they would expect. Even if the company would be short-lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time Renjun felt his heart flutter is where he met him again–- under a set of circumstances landed him in detention on his first day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got lost. When he first entered the premises, he thought it would be easy to find where his classroom would be, but the school turned out bigger than he could imagine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a few rounds of asking around before he ended up in his homeroom class. He looked at his watch to see if he had made it in time when the bell rang. Straightening out his uniform, he entered the classroom, where it was bustling with noisy students. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"– we'll crush this season." A familiar voice rang in his ear as he sat down at the front. He doesn't know for sure if it's the boy he met the other night. "Trust me. They'll regret ever trying to mess with us." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe looking back wouldn't be too bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And just when he did, he was greeted with the brightest smile sent to his direction. Renjun immediately looked behind if it was for anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pink haired boy from the back of the classroom smiled at Renjun as his friends chatter around him. Renjun couldn’t keep his eyes off him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cute." The corner of his lips tugged up into a smile as he whispered it to himself, stomach swarming with butterflies. It's just like how he met him the first time, endearing–- everything about him is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he keeps on looking he might just combust into pieces, so he played with the basketball in his hand and twirled it around his pinky when Renjun looked back at him, while looking away, of course, hiding the evident blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening made everyone end their commotion and move to where they're seated. Mr Moon entered fully to welcome them back with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were allowed to sit back down, Jaemin immediately grabbed his phone and went on to Kakao Chat to message Renjun. Ever since they met in the karaoke bar they exchanged Kakao ids and started to chat every day, even if they're busy from time to time during the week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His nickname on his phone </span>
  <b>
    <em>Junnie ♡ </em>
  </b>
  <span>has made him smile countless times.  Jaemin looked to Renjun’s profile picture, looked up to the teacher and down again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he has his phone on silent. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wished he sent a  message earlier. It made him hold in his breath for a second. Renjun probably has his phone on silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The notification could be heard from the front of the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's phone is that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun looked around. Some eyes were on him. He couldn't say it wasn't his when his classmates heard it from his bag. He raised his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Moon just sighed and walked towards him, holding his hand forward, waiting for his student to give their phone to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you're new, Mr Huang but you should know that we have a phone ban policy during class hours. It should be silent." He was going easy on him. After all, he's new and he hasn't read the handbook yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right." He fished his phone out of the bag and placed it to silent mode before handing it over. "I'm sorry, Sir." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go to the theatre after class today. That's where you'll spend detention by helping the props team. Don't let this happen again." Before he could turn around and continue on with his introduction, someone abruptly stood up from the back and started walking towards him. "Yes, Mr Na? Anything you need?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut off when the boy handed over his own phone and bowed. "Sir, I used my phone to text Renjun. If anything I should be taking the fall. I'm sorry and it won't happen again." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hum came out of the teacher before he turned around and walked back to his desk. "Detention for you too, Mr Na. Only for today because you owned up to your mistake." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He met eyes with Jeno in the back.  Jeno was shaking his head, as they had basketball practice this afternoon, and to Renjun who didn't know how to react. Renjun quickly looked back at him and gave him a small smile that made his insides turn to butterflies again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me." A sunkissed boy tapped on Renjun's shoulder. "Can you read to me what it said over there? I can't really read since I forgot my glasses at home." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem, it's said microscopic anatomy is subdivided in two which is cytology and histology." He looked back to the board and raised his hand. "Excuse me, Mr. Kim? I think there's something wrong with what you wrote." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher stopped writing on the board and turned around. "Sorry to bother, but isn't it supposed to be embryology, not embroidery?" Mr Kim looked at the board again to see his mistake and waved it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right Mr Huang. I'm sorry. The two cups of coffee I drank hadn't  kicked in, I guess." He erased the word and wrote over it before he went back to discuss the lesson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the class went by, he was tapped on the shoulder yet again by the boy from earlier, now smiling at him. "I'm sorry but Huang? As in, Huang Renjun?" He nodded at the question. "Do you want to hang out at lunch later?" He nodded again, taking it as an opportunity to make a new friend here besides Jaemin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Jaemin, he was getting scolded by his best friend about earlier as they were changing back into their school uniforms after their PE period.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe that you owned up like that." Jeno checked himself in the mirror on the side of the locker, fixing his hair. "You know that coach is gonna  be mad at you for this." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting on his polo shirt, Jaemin sighed before he looked at the older dead  in the eye. "You're acting like I didn't know when my dad, the coach, repeats that to me everyday." After the last button, he straightened out  his whole uniform while the locker beside his closed shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you even know whoever he is?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We met at the karaoke bar last week. Trust me. When he told me he was transferring schools, I didn't think he would move to our school." Putting on his shoes, he smiled at the thought of him coming back every time. He doesn't know he kept recalling it, or while he kept smiling at it. Jaemin only knew that he liked the way it made him feel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In all his life, Jeno had never seen his best friend like this–- all giggly whenever he's on his phone or and it felt a little weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Nana is having a crush," Jeno asked in a teasing tone, not expecting an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I do have a crush on him," Jaemin said and he nodded, more to himself. And with that, it just hit him that he had caught feelings for a person he had just met last week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving back and forth, Jaemin looked at the sheet of paper stuck on the notice board. Up in front and center was the sign up sheet for the school play coming up. It was lunchtime and the hallway was mostly empty. Everyone had gone to the cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he already had a lot on his plate already; basketball season, school work, a part time job by the restaurant downtown, but he secretly wished to throw it all away to try the whole theatre thing out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything alright in there?" Someone flicked his forehead, bringing him back to his senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jaemin, you've been standing here for so long. Are you re-enacting the whole of Macbeth in your head?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked before he started rubbing his eyes from staring for too long. "Chenle, why are you here?" He shouldn't have asked that question, he thought a beat later. He got another flick on the nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To sign up, silly." Chenle brought out his pen and wrote his name on the sign up sheet along with Jisung's name. "You were taking forever, just standing there and staring, like a statue. Maybe you can be a statue. Or maybe a mannequin. I could see you in a clothing store.." He laughed  just at the thought of it and moved out of the way, started to walk away from Jaemin, but then he stopped in his tracks, turning back to see Jaemin still standing there, thinking really hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was like Jaemin before during middle school. He remembered that he was just like him. But  because Jisung gave him the final push of confidence, he went for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jaemin hyung," Chenle called his name. Jaemin looked away from the sheet of paper..  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want, Chenle?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want to do it then go for it!" Chenle smiled to assure Jaemin. "The theater is open for new people to join, it won't be that bad! Maybe you can start out in small roles first!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm thinking about it." Jaemin's  words trail off and his lips tug up to a small smile. "Thanks for telling me though!" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking to the cafeteria, slowing down a little as Chenle walked to catch up with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't let this explode your head! Think about whether you REALLY want to do it. The auditions start next week so there's plenty of time to think!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin listened to Chenle's words. The following week, he sat in the school theatre as a fly on the wall to watch his fellow students audition. He only wanted to watch, maybe even squeeze in a last minute audition if he wanted to. But Jaemin was still indecisive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see."  Jisung's voice echoed in his ear as he started to sing, guided by the sound of the piano. His deep voice melted like honey on a warm day. "That you were always there beside me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaemin thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Way too good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then he sat up straight from his seat in the back, watching as Chenle began harmonizing along with him with little smiles on their faces, clearly enjoying the whole performance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, there stranger." The sudden voice gave him a shock. He was too focused on the performance to see that someone had sat next to him. "You look stressed." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can only give a slight nod in return before turning his focus back on the stage again. He didn't know that Renjun would come here too but he assumed that maybe Renjun was just like him too-– secretly wanting to join the musical and all of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to audition?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe, maybe not." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both went silent, watching the next pair on stage starting to sing the same song. The whole theater fell silent to listen but almost immediately the pair was cut off by the theater teacher Mr Qian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, that's a very good Eric and Kevin." He smiled and readjusted the papers in his hands, passing them on to Yiren. "We'll get back to you later." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But we haven't-–" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You may exit the stage now, please." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin felt bad. They had barely started on their performance. He had heard a lot of things about Mr. Qian, but if he was to summarize what he's heard about him, it's that he's strict. A teacher who's never seen smiling would be rather intimidating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think he's being too harsh," Renjun whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe? But not going to lie, I heard that he's pretty uptight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding in understanding, Renjun looked back to see the said teacher looking over to them two. Jaemin glanced to the other seats for a moment, wondering if Mr Qian was looking at someone else. The younger's eye widened and held onto Jaemin's hand and squeezed it out of habit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey you two!" His voice boomed through the hall. "Are you going to audition or not?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's the very question that lingered in both of their heads. Looking at each other, they smiled at each other, as if they had just come to a decision. It would either be the best or worst thing they would agree on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past two weeks were relatively monotone. Ever since what had happened in the theatre, they already completely forgot about it and went on with their routine. Also, in the span of the two weeks, Jaemin had been practicing for the basketball game they're going to have in a few weeks.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun was studying for the study bee that he would have in a few weeks as well. Ever since he met Donghyuck he had branched out quite a bit, and joined his friend group.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he had made new friends, he had also made new opportunities while he was at it. The study bee was just one of them. It was all new and it made him a little nervous, but he was happy to take it. New experiences would help him learn as time passed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if their schedules were packed, they would always try to find time to hang out with one another or call each other on the phone. Every day, they found out something new about each other, like how Jaemin doesn't like strawberries at all. Renjun had already made a note to try and change his mind on the fruit, while Jaemin had planned to get Renjun a Moomin plushie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we going to study today," Renjun asked as he slid himself beside his friend who was already eating his lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Later after class. At Hyejoo's house this time." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me." That's when he dug into his meal, but he felt people were looking at him. He tried to ignore them, but since this morning  he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. He didn't even know why they were looking at him. Just yesterday they didn't spare him a glance. Now it's as if he's in the center of attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is everyone staring?" He whispered in a rush to his table. They just looked at him and shrugged, unsure as he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you look extra cute today," Yeri answered, though it more like a question as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe because you did something." Hyejoo snapped her fingers as if she figured out the answer. "Is there something you didn't tell us-–" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Renjun-ge!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to see Chenle, his next door neighbor, running towards him, wrapping him in a bear hug that was a bit tight for his liking, but he returned it anyway. He didn't expect anything, especially a hug. He was confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chenle-ah." He pulled away, looking around for a moment before he continued. "Do you know why they're staring?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding excitedly, Chenle dragged him out of the cafeteria towards the hallway. Two familiar voices could be heard on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jisung, what's so important?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just take a look at this. Then you'll know what I mean." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were getting closer and closer, Jaemin and Renjun caught sight of each other. The younger boys just gave each other a look and pushed them together. It made them crash and fall onto the floor together into a messy heap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you we shouldn't push them like that!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you hurt anywhere, Renjun-ge?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just peachy." Renjun got up almost immediately and helped the pink haired boy up. "You're alright?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin could only nod and look at the bulletin board in front of him, the list for the callbacks pinned right in front of their eyes. He only pulled Renjun into a hug without saying anything, a smile playing across his lips as he exchanged glances with the younger pair. "You could've told us instead of dragging us here." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell us what?" Renjun's question was muffled since his face was buried in Jaemin's chest. "Is there something we need to see?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not exactly, but we figured you want to see it anyway." That statement alone from Jisung made Renjun wrestle out of the hug to look at the board himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Least to say, he went back to hugging Jaemin a bit tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know why he asked to meet at the park where they first met. He doesn't know why he didn't block the number in the first place and pretend he never got the text. But curiosity kills the cat. This cat happened to have nine lives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see you made it." He looked up, then back down to his lap where he was playing with his fingers out of habit. "I didn't expect you to come, but–-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want, Jeno?" Donghyuck was already inpatient. He didn't hear a word from Jeno until now, and it just brought him back more memories of them that he didn't want to relieve. "Are you just going to stand there?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to propose something to you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What exactly?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"About Jaemin and Renjun. You already know where I'm getting at, don't you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can only nod and let Jeno continue on with his offer, coming to an agreement by the end with ice creams in their hands at the end of the meeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget about it. It'll be for a week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another week flew by since he has tried avoiding his friends. But he couldn't help to start missing them again, though he couldn't go back to them just yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun had been concerned that he hadn't been talking to him for a while, and had tried to approach him, but to no avail. Jeno had his ways to get him away before Renjun could even reach him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It starts now," he said in a hushed voice as they walked through the crowded hallways, his arms slung over on his shoulder. "And we have to be quick with this." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their plan was simple. Get Jaemin to admit something. Even if it wasn't intentional, it would be enough to destroy their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since they had gone back to the cafeteria where they were dragged out, they couldn't stay away from each other. Everyone took notice of it. From the morning until the end of school, they would be side by side as if they were stuck together like glue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Them being together was doing more harm than good– at least in their perspective. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they stopped by the basketball court, where Jaemin playing by himself, shooting hoops one after another. They took a break by the water fountain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we sure about this, Jeno?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"More than sure, it won't backfire. Trust me, sunshine." He ruffled his hair before kissing Donghyuck on his forehead. "We got this." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We do." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can only trust him that it'll work out at the end for the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Days. It's been days since he heard or seen Renjun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you heard from Renjun?" Jaemin stopped by at Yeri's locker to ask her about Renjun's whereabouts, but she doesn't give much of an answer. Yeri closed her locker door with a loud slam, casting him a nasty side eye glance and leaving quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't recall anything that he could have done to Renjun. He doesn't recall anything he could have said to hurt him. In fact it would be the last thing he would ever do. Even if he had hurt Renjun, he wouldn't forgive himself that easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding on to the last shred of hope he had, he started to run to one place where Renjun could be–- the rooftop garden. One day he had brought Renjun up there, claiming it as their safe spot. Whenever they'd feel sad they could go upstairs, and the other would find them to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he swung the door open, he  saw the boy he'd been looking for alone at the swing, looking around, his legs dangling, feet hovering above the sand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin approached him as quietly as possible. He didn't want to disturb him because Renjun looked peaceful, admiring the flowers surrounding the place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he heard him crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So stupid of you, Renjun." A bitter chuckle followed. "I can't believe you fell for that asshole." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped walking towards him as soon as he heard those words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asshole? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn't think at first Renjun would be referring toward him, but before he could walk any closer, Renjun turned around. His heart shattered at seeing the tear tracks and bloodshot eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How much did you hear?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who hurt you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun scoffed at his question. "Don't pretend that you don't know what you did." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry isn't enough." Hopping off the bench, Renjun held the box that he was meaning to give back to him. He turned back and walked towards him. "You know, Jaemin." He wasn't calling him Nana. "I really thought you were a good guy, I really did." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Handing over the box, a sad smile fell over him as his eyes started to water again. "Here's the necklace you bought me, I just–- I don't think I can keep it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Renjun." Jaemin's eyes went back and forth, between the box in his hands and the boy he loved. "What are you saying?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't play dumb, Na." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I'm not! Why are you like this? The callbacks are next week and-–" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't care about it though!" Renjun felt like his throat was tight. He was suffocating. "You don't care about it! You damn know you don't care about me!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now you're just spouting nonsense Junnie–" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't call me that, Na." Wiping away his tears, Renjun turned around and started to walk away. "And don't talk to me ever again." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's the last thing Jaemin heard from Renjun before the rain started pouring down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since then, he didn't get the answers he wanted. He didn't know what he did wrong, but one thing was certain. Jaemin hurt him. He hurt the boy he loved the most and he doesn't even know why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Jeno and Donghyuck had decided sure it was for the best, it had resulted in being the worst thing they could have possibly done. Both Renjun and Jaemin became heartbroken, still holding onto the gifts they had left with one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno and Donghyuck tried to make them feel better by getting their favorite ice creams, and things that usually make them happy. But in times like these, it was different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to go, Donghyuck." Renjun's voice was muffled as he buried his head into the Moomin plushie. The tan boy tried asking Renjun again if he wanted to go out with their friends, but every time, he would say no. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, Jun. We miss you a lot. You shouldn't sulk about some boy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not just some boy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, so then he's an asshole right?" Donghyuck raised a brow, then waited for an answer. The other side of the phone hung up. "I knew the plan would be bad." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's day four since Renjun had bothered to turn up to school, he took a huge toll on him and he couldn't bring himself to even talk to anyone at all. Not even Chenle. Not even his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Things are turning bad?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden question made him jump  until Donghyuck saw who it was. He was leaning against the door frame. "Jeno, you can't just scare me like that." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry." He walked towards him and enveloped him into a warm hug. "For everything actually." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are we going to do?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. Jaemin isn't holding up well and he barely eats anything during lunch. He keeps on holding to the strawberry keychain that Renjun gave him and the necklace he returned." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are we going to break it to them?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a bit until their heard someone clap their hands together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you already broke it to one of them." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jeno turned around, he was met with a fist to his face. The fight had been brought to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung and Chenle decided to visit Renjun since school was over, bringing over some of the work he missed, a picnic basket filled with his favorite foods. Even if they didn't understand the situation he was in,  they couldn't help but to feel a bit bad for Jaemin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think they'll make up," Jisung asked as he was about to ring the doorbell. "From what Renjun hyung said, he didn't even give time for him to explain." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If they both stop being stubborn, then yes." Ringing the doorbell, they didn't have to wait long as the door opened immediately, but it wasn't Renjun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you Renjun's friends?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They barely had time to answer his question, as they were already pulled inside by Kun and pushed towards the stairs. "Please talk to him, I don't know what he's going through. He's always stuck in his room. It's at the end of the hallway." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding in understanding, the pair rushed towards his room. What they found strange was that Renjun's door wasn't even locked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing it open, the older was wrapped in his duvet like a burrito as he quietly sobbed. Whatever movie he was playing on his laptop ended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" When he finally noticed the two, he shut off his laptop before he looked up again, glancing at his laptop and the picnic basket Jisung was holding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Indoor picnic time?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not hungry–" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach grumbled in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After eating almost half of the food they brought, he was feeling much better. While Jisung was filling in on what was happening at school, Chenle got a text from Jaemin saying he's coming over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle didn't expect for him to come this early, but he's sure that it might not end well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pebble hit the balcony window almost immediately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely Jaemin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll see who's that is–" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll check." Chenle already beat him to it and opened the window, seeing the very boy who he was trying to avoid with Jeno and Donghyuck by their side. "What are you doing here?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning in closer over the railing, Chenle could see that bruises were all over their faces and that already made his heart sink down further. "And why are you guys beaten?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let us up and we'll explain!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jaemin had overheard the pair in the empty classroom, he couldn't help but to feel angry. They couldn't blame him for doing so because--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You made him say those things, then sent the video to me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Technically Donghyuck, but… ouch!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not my plan." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But back to the explanation," Jaemin paused to let Jisung disinfect the cut on his cheek. "My emotions got the best of me. Me and Jeno got into a fight. I don't know how Donghyuck got bruised but we ended up in detention. They tried to come up for a reason for their actions, but they honestly didn't have any!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the trio, Renjun couldn't help but sigh. He was more than disappointed, and he had enough reasons to not accept their apology. But he did under one circumstance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way I'm joining!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon Jeno." Chenle shook his shoulders. "It'll be fun, alright?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If Donghyuck joins, then?"  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're both joining then!" Donghyuck held Jeno's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With only days left before the callbacks, Jisung and Chenle helped them practice the song in between their own practices; with the quiz bee and the basketball match. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They already knew what happened during high school musicals. This would be the end, but not quite there yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the day of the callbacks, they didn't expect to get the results early from Mr. Qian personally, but they did at the end, with the youngest getting the lead role and Jaemin and Renjun getting supporting roles which was fair for the most part, they weren’t aiming for it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With time flying fast, before they know it they already made it to the opening night and least to say someone is nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” A little kiss on the lips made Renjun snap out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You looked a bit lost inside the pretty head of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw my brain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle escaped his lips before he pecked Renjun’s lips once more. “Maybe, maybe not but that’s off topic. You’ll do great.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if I mess up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t, trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three minutes!” Mr. Qian shouted, gathering the attention of the actors. “Just have fun out there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do!” Chenle was bouncing off the walls trying to control his excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breaths. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Counting one to three Renjun did just that before he shook off his nervousness, jumping a bit beside Jaemin as he held his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod, he felt his heart flutter once more when they kissed before going on stage.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>